


Masechet Harry Potter

by nonbinaryknitknight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, תלמוד | Talmud
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Judaism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryknitknight/pseuds/nonbinaryknitknight
Summary: I wrote this for a chevruta and I like the fic so I'm leaving it up, but also, to be clear, JKR is despicable transphobic and transmisogynistic trash (not to mention racist) and some of the ways she's awful show up in her books.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Masechet Harry Potter

תנו רבנן, or, the Sages taught in a baraita, one may not give an owl a letter to carry ערב שבת, it is assur, but one may give an owl a letter to carry on the fourth and fifth days off the week, i.e. Wednesday and Thursday. בית שמאי אומרים, one may only give a letter to an owl if there is sufficient time for the owl to reach its destination before mincha. ובית הלל אומרים, one may give a letter to an owl if it will reach its destination before dark. 

The Gemara asks: what if the owl's destination is Unplottable (and therefore we cannot know how long the flight would take)? אמר רבן שמעון בן גמליאל, in my father's house, he would send owls to Unplottable locations at least three days before Shabbat. אמר רבי עקיבא, this was the custom of the house of Rabban Gamliel: he would send regular letters up until ערב שבת and letters to Unplottable locations or Howlers at least three days before. The Gemara adds: and from this we learn that Howlers must be treated with special caution, as it is said, "For a fire is kindled in my anger" (Deut 32:22). 

The Gemara asks, but when may one Apparate? תנו רבנן, it is assur to Apparate on Shabbat. אמר רבי אליעזר, one may Apparate even on Erev Shabbat. However, the mishnah says a person may not Apparate a half hour before mincha on a weekday, or bow before a hippogriff, or begin making a potion, lest they become distracted and forget to recite mincha.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a chevruta and I like the fic so I'm leaving it up, but also, to be clear, JKR is despicable transphobic and transmisogynistic trash (not to mention racist) and some of the ways she's awful show up in her books.


End file.
